Clinton Barton (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Clinton "Clint" Barton, code name Hawkeye, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Barton has no real superpowers but is the world's greatest marksman armed with a recurve bow. Biography Visiting Sector 7 At some point Clint visited Sector 7, meeting Seymour Simmons in the process. Undercover at NEST After the Fallen's transmission to Humanity to turn over Sam Witwicky, Nick Fury had Clint Barton sent undercover to NEST. The Fallen's Revenge Battle on Egypt Clint Barton was inside the NEST planes, when the team tricked Galloway to get out of it. he took part of the battle in Egypt. using his Arrow to launch a flare to the sky in order for Sam to locate them. he then hid with Lennox, Epps, Mikaela and Sam when Mixmaster attacked them, but was later defeated by Jetfire. later Scorponok attack but was killed by Jetfire. he and the others ran for their life when the air strike was about to happen, but Sam was killed by Megatron in the process. he grabbed Mikaela when she screamed for him, later he grabbed and pinned down Judy Witwicky, while Will Parker pinned down Ron when they went to check on their son. Sam however returned to life and was able to ressurect Optimus Prime and the Fallen was killed. after all was over, He and Lennox came to check on Agent Simmons, Skids, Mudflap, Storm Jet and Leo. Aftermath While in Egypt, Coulson tries to make contact with him. but since Starscream disabled the communications devices of the soldiers during the battle, Coulson was unable to contact him, so he goes to Egypt alongside Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons for find him, when Coulson finds him, Barton tells him why he was unable to respond back to him. Battle for the Tesseract After that, he returned to NEST with the others, he contacted Fury and told him that the inflitration was a success, later on when hearing Moonracer talk with Bruce Banner and Robert Epps about trying and find Bigfoot, Barton tried to suggest them to not do it, as he knows what they really are. later on Fury contacted him after Decepticon Laserbeak, Makeshift and Brains attacked their Area 51 base in search of the Roswell device, he told Lennox about the attack as Lennox asked him how he knows, Clint told him to forget about it as they need to go, when they arrive the Cons had left so Nick Fury acts like if nothing happened, they return to NEST base later on. he then joins NEST when the Decepticons attack Sam collage as they were after an Ex-Decepticon named Brains who had info they needed, Lennox decides to investigate what SHIELD is after they investigated another SHIELD base that was attacked, they went to find Simmons who may had info about SHIELD, Simmons recognized Clint and told the team he was with NEST, the others were upset but Clint said that he had his orders. but he would lead them to SHIELD, so they returned to the Area 52 base where Clint tells Fury that the others already know about SHIELD, so Nick gives them an history about the TF past in earth, later the base was assualted again by Makeshift after he descovered they had the Tesseract. as they needed it for descover the location of the Kanjira Stone, after its found, Decepticon Skyquake orders his Predacon army to attack, Clint kills the monthman, after the battle was won Clint finds the Kanjira Stone on the remains of the Decepticon ship named Nemesis, after Bee had to blow it up. and asked Fury what to do with it, Fury told him that they must ensure the Tesseract and the Kanjira Stone dont fall into the wrong hands ever again. Sharpshooting Thor Some time later, unnatural atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, caused him to be deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object from the locals. Nick Fury personally called him for this mission. Clint was initially upset because he was in vacation, but was excited about taking part on another alien mission. Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go. The Thor Situation After Thor was taken into costudy, Clint saw a a girl running into her Van and was able to put the 2 together, he informed Coulson about this and suggested to let Thor go so they can spy on him and his allies. the next day, the Destroyer was sent to Earth to kill Thor, Barton witnessed the battle and after it was deactivated, he called the other agents to pick up the big guy. following the incident on New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of the Destroyer. Barton asked Coulson what they are going to do with it, Coulson suggested they may reverse engineer it if possible. Relationships Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior *William Lennox - NEST Teammate *Robert Epps - NEST Teammate *Duke Burns - NEST Teammate *Peter Burns - NEST Teammate *Wlliam Parker - NEST Teammate *Steve Grant - NEST Teammate *Graham - NEST Teammate *Robert Turner - NEST Teammate *Chromia - NEST Teammate *Elita-1 - NEST Teammate *Sideswipe - NEST Teammate *Ratchet - NEST Teammate *Ironhide - NEST Teammate *Swerve - NEST Teammate *Mirage - NEST Teammate *Dune Runner - NEST Teammate *Blazemaster - NEST Teammate *Rollbar - NEST Teammate *Jolt - NEST Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Mikaela Banes - Ally *Optimus Prime - NEST Teammate *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Brains - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Arcee - NEST Teammate *Moonracer - NEST Teammate *Bumblebee - NEST Teammate *James Rhodes - Ally *Seymour Simmons - Ally *Jasper Sitwell - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Enemies *The Fallen *Megatron *Mixmaster *Scorponok *Laserbeak Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - No Voice actor **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''NEST'' (Mentioned only) ***''Aftermath'' - RoadRage ***''Thor: Prelude'' - RoadRage ***''The Mighty Avenger'' - RoadRage ***''Thor: Epilogue'' - RoadRage **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - RoadRage **''Thor'' - RoadRage Trivia *His appearance in Revenge of the Fallen was last minute audition for serve as a led in to Phase Two. *He was originally meant to cameo in only 2 or 1 scenes in Revenge of the Fallen. but during filming. eagc7 decided to extend Barton screentime a bit more. Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' CoulsonHawkeye.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-47-02-11.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-52-36-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-47-11-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-48-32-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-52-41-20.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-53-13-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-54-41-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-55-02-04.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_08-55-49-06.jpg ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-15-19-47.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-17-50-99.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-54-43-77.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-07-58-97.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-11-28-65.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-14-49-47.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-53-33.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-18-48-41.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-19-54-01.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-20-22-42.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-05-46-98.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-08-58-70.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-14-30-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-34-56-67.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-24-28.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-29-77.jpg ''Thor Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-03-54-22.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_11-04-06-81.jpg Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Living Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:Thor Humans